


Suddenly in love

by Blackhawk1998



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawk1998/pseuds/Blackhawk1998
Summary: Stella and Zuko have been best friends since they where kids. they have always been there for each other. what happens when Stella realize that she is in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Suddenly in love

Its been a couple weeks since You realized that You were in love with your best friend. When You told Katara and Sokka your roommates they told me two things: that they knew since we met and that You should go tell him. You were hesitant at first because You have been best friends with Zuko since y’all were four. You don’t want things to get awkward between us. So You checked his location and saw that he was in the park. The drive was about five minutes but time stopped when You saw him. Seeing Zuko now; it was completely obvious that You were in love with him and that You realized that You should have known that You loved him a lot sooner. As You stepped out of your car time stopped again but the time in a bad way. You noticed that Zuko wasn’t alone he was kissing some girl. 

You quickly turned around and got back into your car. On your way home You got a text from Zuko about how he wanted to tell you something. You knew what he wanted to tell you. But something in you was broken. The stop light before your turn to go home You just sat there ready to go straight but something in you took over. Instead of going straight, You made a U-turn and put your apartment in your rearview mirror. 

I’m not home right now. Later? -Me

Sure. U good? -Zuko

Yea, running errands- Me

The entire drive was like an out of body experience. You knew You were driving but You don’t remember driving. When You put the car in park You were at a diner in a different state. After sitting in your car for ten minutes, You walked into the diner and got a table. You were halfway done with your burger when You got a text from katara in the roommate group chat.

Why did Zuko tell me that you were running errands?- Katara

Can you pick up some milk and ice cream? I want milkshakes.- Sokka 

Make it chocolate ice cream please!!!!- Aang 

I'm not running errands. I lied to Zuko.- Me

Wait! Did you tell Zuko how you feel about him? -Katara 

You finally realize you’re in love with Zuko.- Suki

No I didn’t tell him because I saw him kissing some girl in the park.- Me

The waitress came to your table and refilled your coffee. Your phone went off two more times and You just ignored it. You picked at you fries and just stared out the window til your phone went off again. 

Wait so no milkshakes?- Sokka

I’m so sorry Stella. If you’re not running errands, what are you doing?- Katara

We can cancel tonight if you want to.-Aang

The waitress came to take your plate away and she handed you the check. Your hands warmed around the coffee mug and everything around you seemed to disappear. You were about to leave when you took your phone and texted back.

No its movie night. We are not cancelling.- Me

You went to the group chat with everyone not just the people who lives in your apartment and sent a text.

I’m getting milkshakes. What flavor does everyone want?- Me

CHOCOLATE!- Aang

CHOCOLATE!!!!!- Sokka

Vanilla- Katara

Strawberry- Suki

Peanut Butter Banana- Toph 

Ok got it. I’ll be home in half an hour.- Me

Zuko???? Stella, the greatest person in the world is getting milkshakes if you don’t tell her what kind you want i’m going to take yours.- Sokka

Sokka calm down I already know what flavor Zuko wants. So no extra milkshake for you.- Me

You paid for your meal and left the little diner. You didn’t know exactly where You were so You put the address for the milkshake place in your phone and just enjoyed the peaceful ride. Once again You didn’t remember driving to the milkshake place. You just walked in and ordered 2 Chocolate, 1 vanilla, 1 strawberry, 1 PB & Banana, and 2 M&M milkshakes. The lady at the shop took about ten minutes to make seven milkshakes. After you secured the milkshakes in your car you got behind the wheel and just sat there. 

“Come on Stella start the car and go home to enjoy these milkshakes with your friends and Zuko,” you said out loud. 

When did Zuko become ‘and Zuko’. ‘God i’m so stupid. Why didn’t I notice how I felt about him earlier. He wouldn’t be with that girl. He would be with me. Instead of ‘and Zuko’ You would say ‘and my boyfriend’’ you thought. Your phone went off and You saw a text from Zuko ‘everything ok? Its been longer than thirty minutes. I’m starting to get worried.” 

“Hey Siri. Reply to Zuko,” you called to your phone. 

“What do you want to say to Zuko?” Siri replied.

“Stop being overprotective. It took longer than I expected. I will be home in 5 minutes.”

“you text says, “stop being overprotective. It took longer than I expected. I will be home in 5 minutes. Would you like to send the text?” Siri asked. 

“yes,” you replied. 

“Message sent.” 

The drive home felt like it took hours. Red light seemed to take ten minutes and you seemed to catch every red light. You didn’t know if it was because you had to actually be somewhere or if the thought of seeing Zuko was causing the time confusion. When you pulled to your apartment building Zuko was waiting outside for you. He walked to the passengers side and helped carry the milkshakes up to your apartment. 

“Where you waiting to help me or waiting to make sure I was actually here in 5 minutes?” You asked him unlocking the gate in front of your building that only people who lived here could open. 

“Both. What took you so long? You are never late.” Zuko replied with a worried look. 

You looked in his golden eyes and realized why you loved this man. He cared about you, sure he was over protective but it was sweet. Zuko has always been there for you since you two met. You gave him a smile as he held the door to the building open for you. 

“Relax i’m fine. I just didn’t realize how far away I was.”

Y’all took the elevator up to the third floor. Zuko as usual was hovering over you. A month ago you would have yelled at him about being overbearing but now its like he isn’t close enough. The quiet that surrounded y’all was, for the first time ever, awkward. You kept glancing over at him to drink in every inch of him like it was your first time seeing him. 

“Oh I wanted to tell you something. I met this girl. She’s funny, smart, and beautiful,” Zuko said turning to face you. 

“That’s awesome ZUZU. Im happy for you,” you replied and you could of swore that you heard your heart break into a million pieces. 

“Thanks her name is Mai. I think I really like her.”

The elevator doors opened and the stale awkward air was replaced with the gross air of your apartment floor. The two of you walked down the hallway to your door with the number 312. Zuko took the milkshakes out of you hands so your could grab your keys from your purse. Just as you unlocked the door Sokka quickly opened it and grabbed the milkshakes out of Zuko’s hands.

“Stella you are the best person in the entire world. I love you so much,” Sokka said bringing the milkshakes to the kitchen. 

“Don't let Suki hear you confess your love for me Sokka,” you replied as you entered the apartment and locking the door behind you. 

“You got him to shut up about milkshakes. You are the best and I love you too,” Suki said getting off the couch. 

Everyone grabbed their milkshake and went back to their seats. You head to your room and throw your purse on your bed before grabbing your milkshake. Zuko handed it to you and thanks you for the milkshake. Aang picked the movie tonight, which was “Kung Fu Panda”. You and Zuko sat on the couch next to each other and enjoyed the milkshakes while Aang started the movie. 

The movie was almost over but you where getting kinds sleepy from all the driving you did today. The two love sick couples went to bed which left Toph, Zuko, and you in the living room watching/ listening to the movie. Your eyes started to get heavy so you rested your head on Zuko’s shoulders. In that moment, everything felt right with the world. Zuko had his arm wrapped around you as you fell asleep. Toph said something about Zuko being stupid but you were too tired to listen. The last thing you remembered before going to sleep was Zuko playing with your hair while your head rested in his lap.


End file.
